Impulse
by ForgetlessAndMeaningless
Summary: Angie kept promising it would never happen again, but... it did. She kept kissing Dante. *DANGIE* Rated T for adult themes and brief sexuality.


**Hi all! So, first Level Up fic woooo! This is a stretching the T rating very **_**very**_** thin. (I think) So read, review, flame, give feedback, whatever, but also please state whether or not you think the rating should go up. I'm very paranoid. So, enjoy!**

I called them "mistakes" or "accidents" or even "misunderstandings." All I knew is; it wasn't going to happen again. But it always did. So that's why he prefers to call it, "impulse." Oh, and he knows all about that. He's a criminal. A prankster. An immature nuance. His impulsive behavior gets him in trouble.

I'm not impulsive.

I swear.

I'm not like him.

I, Angie Prietto, am nothing like Dante Ontero.

I swear.

He has braces, doesn't shower, wears the same clothes for days on end, skips school, and gets Ds.

I can't stand him.

**1.**

The first time it happened, we got partnered up for a social studies project. We had two weeks.

"Dante, we need to work on our project. Do you want to meet at Deckard's to get started?" I had asked.

He looked at me like I had two heads. He squinted his big eyes. "No."

A week passed.

"Dante, we need to work out our project," I told him. I was not happy.

"Okay," he responded.

"Great! Where?"

Dante shrugged his shoulders. He put on his grey helmet and leveled his feet on the skateboard. I had never noticed how strong he looked on his board. He seemed in control. Powerful. No wonder he liked it so much. I made a mental note to try it later.

He tugged on his towel. Why did he hang that out of his back pocket? I thought maybe I could ask him later.

"Uh... at Deckard's," he finally said.

I nodded. I waited there for hours. I felt like it was Leroy standing me up, not Dante. I could have done the project myself, I knew that. But I wanted to teach Dante responsibility.

I walked over to his house. He wasn't there. I could tell. When I opened the tiny gate, it's squeaking seemed faraway. Why was my heart pounding? I didn't know. I rapped on his door. A short blonde woman answered.

"Hello, I'm Angie. Nice to meet you," I extended my hand for her to shake it, and she took it. How could this sweet woman raise a kid like Dante?

"Oh! I have heard so much about you from Dante!" she exclaimed.

"I'm looking for him. We are supposed to be working on a project together."

"I see. Well, come on in. He should be home any minute. His room is the first door on the right all the way upstairs. And by the way, my name is Barbra."

I smiled at her and headed upstairs.

Wait in Dante's room? Weird. I opened the door. It smelled. It was messy. I was intrigued. I looked around. He had a curtain up, covering one side of the room. I opened, it was his computer. And pictures. Some with his mom, dad… where is he? Dante has never said anything about him before. He obviously doesn't live at his house. I shrugged, looking at more of the Polaroids. A picture with him and Philburt, former crush, and other skater buddies. I turned to my right. There is a bulletin board filled with pictures of Never Fail. Dante and his two other gamer buddies hanging out. Lyle and Wyatt and Dante making funny faces. A few with Max trying to run away. And, there are at least 10 of me. With the gang, and alone with Dante. I vaguely remember the pictures.

I heard a door knob turn. I walked out from behind Dante's little cave to see him standing in front of his door. He slammed it with a bang.

"What are you doing here?" Dante whispered-yelled, "Barbra is going to try to send me off again!"

"She's the one who let me in. I said we had a project to work on," I said.

Dante set his stuff down on the floor and inched closer to me. I pushed past him and dumped my bag, putting the supplies for our project on his bed.

"Sorry about standing you up at Deckard's," Dante said.

"Why did you?" I asked, looking at him.

"I knew you were going to make me work on the project," he answered.

"Well—obviously! We need to get this done."

He cleared his throat, "You can do it."

"You're helping me," I told him.

It was no longer a choice.

"No, I'm not," he said simply.

"Yes you are!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

I pulled his shirt collar into my fists. And I kissed him. Square on the lips. I just kissed him. I didn't even think about it. When I kissed Wyatt, I was thanking him. Kissing Dante wasn't gratitude. It was something else.

He didn't kiss me back, he didn't have time.

When I stepped away from him, he looked surprised, confused, interested.

"You're right. I can just do it."

I grabbed my things.

And left.

**2.**

We didn't ever talk about the kiss. We went about things like normal. Lyle and Wyatt didn't have a clue, and I'm pretty sure we were okay with that. Oddly, Dante didn't tease me. Well, about everything else, yes, but not about the… kiss. I ended up doing the project by myself, if you were wondering.

We were never alone again, until the guys had to go out for a bard. I tagged along, bringing the Fist of Schoolage. I wanted to bash some troll heads.

"Alright, Wizza and I will take the east point. Sir Bickle and Angie go behind the dumpster and wait for my signal," Wyatt commanded.

We did as we were told. This was a troll, so it wasn't too much of a strategic bard, but the wasteland the big thing found itself in made it hard to get to him without making trouble.

Once seated on the ground behind the dumpster, I put on my glove. Dante peeked out from behind the metal contraption once and a while waiting for the signal.

"What's taking so long?" I asked.

"Sometimes it takes a while for those two to figure what fancy trick they are going to use. That's why our weapons are awesome. We just hit stuff and BOOM!" As he was talking, Dante was making kicking and swinging motions.

He looked so cute.

I kissed him. I forgot to think again. I just put my lips on his. I felt his braces. It made me blush. Oh, he was so cute.

This time, Dante reacted. He put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. He kissed me back, moving his lips in time with mine.

Then we heard Wyatt yell, "Tulta Munille!"

We pushed away from each other and caught our breath. Dante and I took our weapons and prepared for battle.

**3.**

I promised myself it wouldn't happen again. The only way I could make sure of that was to avoid him at all costs. I thought it would be easy. It wasn't. We hung out all the time and I guess I just hadn't noticed it before. He looked over at me a lot. It took everything I had to look away. What was it about him? The bed-head hair? The chocolate eyes? The skinny jeans? The way his shirt rode up every time he raised his hand in class?

Wyatt and Lyle started to notice. I just said that Dante was more repulsive than usual. That held them off. But not Dante.

One day after class, he pushed me into the janitor's closet that used to contain the worm-hole to my room.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked.

I looked at my shoes. I had the cutest sandals on. I averted my gaze to Dante's shoes. He always looked adorable in his converse.

"Look at me," he said.

I didn't.

"Frickin' look at me, Angie," Dante demanded it this time.

I did. God, he was tricky. He knew that if I looked at him I would want to kiss him again. He was right. So I caved in.

With our lips still attached, Dante pushed me up against the wall. Who knew he could be like that? We kept kissing. I was so scared. What was I doing? Why do I _keep_ doing this? What's going to happen next? Dante slid is tongue over my lips, wanting me to open my mouth. I did, and he went in. I have never done this before. By the way his hands shook around my waist; I knew it was the same for him too. There was something in both of us that kept the heat that made us keep making out. The thirst I felt could only be quenched when he kissed me. Our arms gripped each other so hard; our bones seemed to crush together. We couldn't be close enough. Something foreign was pumping through my veins.

We pulled apart at the same time. We needed to breathe. Dante opened the door for me. I left. He did too. Without words, we departed.

**4.**

After the closet ordeal, we had been acting really giddy around one another. We'd laugh at awkward times, whisper to each other. Two weeks after the closet, Dante promised me that he'd teach me how to skateboard.

He took me in front of his house. He said there was a small hill that I could learn easily on. He asked me why I wanted to learn. I said I wanted to be free.

Dante first showed me some standard positions, getting me ready for the hill. It seemed simple enough, until I tried it.

"I have got to give you props, Dante," I had admitted. "This is hard stuff."

"Years of practice," Dante said, making his braces spit on me a little. I didn't say anything. "My dad taught me."

"What happened to your dad?" I asked.

The smile playing on his lips before disappeared. "He's dead."

I didn't ask anything more. He seemed relieved by that.

"Okay, let's get you on that hill," Dante said.

He set me up with a bunch of knee pads, a helmet, and over cushioned my body will couch pillows and duct tape.

"Is this necessary?" I laughed.

"For you, yes. You're Madam Clumsy McGee," Dante taunted.

"Am not!"

"Yes! You trip over flat surfaces, fall up stairs and run into stationary items."

I threw my hands up in defeat. He had a point. "Well… you aren't Mr. Graceful either," I said.

"He smiled. Never said I was. You know, there is something that you aren't clumsy with."

"What?" I had asked.

"Making out," he smiled.

He got me. I knew what he wanted. I held back.

"You're… eh," I said, shrugging my shoulders. I put my hand up, making a "so-so" signal.

"Say what now?" Dante acted hurt. "I resent that, Angie! Now… how can I prove to you that I'm more than… eh at kissing?"

I looked around, anywhere but him. I smirked. He knew it. Two can play at the teasing game.

"You'll think of something," I said.

I put my feet on the board and got ready to go down the hill. I pushed off, but Dante pulled on my arm.

He kissed me. I kissed back. My heart pounded. Head rushed. I pulled away. Dante looked upset. I ripped off the ridiculous cushions and put my hands on his cheeks, bringing him closer. He smiled against my lips. I took the opportunity to do to him what he did to me in the closet. He responded warmly to my tongue. He swirled his tongue around mine. We wrapped our arms together around each other. It started to rain. I didn't even know there were clouds out. Our clothes were drenched, our bodies were tangled together. Our clothes were clinging to our bodies. So were our hands. So were our lips. It smelled like grass and rain and pavement. It smelt like him. I usually hated his musky smell, but then, I couldn't get enough of it. I let his hands wander around my body, and I did the same to his. I let him touch me places I have never let anyone even look at. I touched him places I wouldn't dare imagine any time before this. I moaned. He did too. I didn't think. I don't think he did either. He laid me on the wet grass. We were alone. I didn't remember how it happened, but we were holding each other, naked.

"We should stop," he said, breathless.

He looked gorgeous, wet and tired and naked. I glanced at his body before I responded.

"Yeah," I said.

"You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he whispered, giving my nakedness the once over.

"I think you are," I said back.

He smiled.

Suddenly, it got awkward. He got up from me and put his clothes on and tossed mine to me. I got dressed and we stood up together. We looked at one another.

"Angie," he said.

"Dante," I said.

We left each other.

**5.**

Dante and I spent even more time together. We didn't kiss again. We didn't touch each other again. Though I wanted him to. I wanted his hands on me. I wanted my hands on him.

It was a Saturday night. We were staring at his computer screen. I watched him play Conqueror of All Worlds. I put in my two cents once in a while. I seriously considered starting up an avatar so I could play with the guys.

"Angie, why are you at Dante's house?" Wyatt asked me. "You usually watch us play at my house."

I adjusted my headset, stalling to think of a way to answer his question. "He has a better computer," I said.

I looked over at Dante. He smiled at me. I smiled at him.

"Okay guys, I'm getting off. I'm going to walk Angie home," Dante said.

He turned off all of the equipment and grabbed his board.

"Ready to go?" He asked, putting his helmet on his head.

I shook my head. "No."

I kissed him. He returned the favor. He pushed me down on his bed. He held me. Caressed me. Finally touched me the way I had been waiting for since our last encounter. I touched him too, just as I had hoped. We merged together, becoming one. Making a bond that we could never reverse. We connected in a way that I would never have the chance to relive with anyone else. He gave me something I didn't even know I wanted. I couldn't put my finger on it. Was it… love?

**6.**

I woke up the next morning, cuddled in Dante's arms. He snored in my ear. I giggled. He roused slowly. His face changed to surprise when he realized what happened. My face changed too.

"Sorry, it was a mistake… misunderstanding… an accident…." My voice was squeaky and going a thousand miles a minute.

"I don't regret it if you don't," he finally murmured.

I was silent for a long time. I remembered every clumsy touch, kiss and movement. "I don't," I said at last. "I just don't get it… we haven't thought in weeks. It just kept happening. Why?"

Dante smiled. He stretched his arms out, revealing his naked torso. "It's something I know very well."

I waited for him to keep going. Why did I fall for Dante without thinking?

Dante said, "It's called impulse."

I'm not impulsive.

I swear.

I'm not like him.

I, Angie Prietto, am nothing like Dante Ontero.

But I still love him anyway.


End file.
